Finding Out
by IMAGINE0261
Summary: The team finds out about Gil and Sara's relationship.


I play with the hair at the nape of his neck as he reads me the book of poems he holds in his hands. "Why don't you invite everyone over tomorrow for a BBQ and we can tell them about us." I tell him

He pauses as I talk and he turns into me more so he can see my face. The way he looks at me is beyond any other look I have ever gotten.

"You sure?" he asks hesitant and I can't blame him for it as it was my idea to keep us a secret for so long. After he proposed just last week I haven't been able to think of anything else. I want everyone to know I want to go to breakfast with everyone and not have to sit on my hands incase anyone notices my hand on his thigh or not lean into him when I'm falling asleep in the booth we always try to cram into.

"Yes" I whisper.

He turns farther into me and kisses me. "I love you so much, you know nothing changes that. I don't care how they will react when they find out or what Ecklie will say? I am sure we will be asked thousands of questions and Catherine will bombard us but god Sara I have wanted to be able to touch you and kiss you when we go to breakfast, to go out on a real date and not worry about weather we will be seen by someone. " He lets it out.

"I want nothing more then to tell everyone. I have been thinking about this since you proposed last week and I have come to another decision."

"And what would that be?" he asks as I straddle him.

"I want to change my name when we get married." I tell him before giving him a kiss.

He looks up surprised, "What?" he asks shocked.

"I've been thinking about it and I want to do it. I never really had a family and you are my family and I would love to have your name and make it more official." I tell him.

"I love you so much. I will tell everyone that I am hosting a BBQ or should we go out to breakfast and tell them?"

"Maybe breakfast is better, it's our thing. It will be more comfortable to be on a more common ground." I kiss him again as I settle into his lap more.

The next day as assignments are passed out.

"Everyone is invited to breakfast on me, I have some news to share." I say as I look to see the reactions of my friend's faces.

"I don't think you've ever invited us to breakfast before this must be big. Are you leaving?" Catherine asks.

"No." I chuckle. "It's good news I promise. After shift we'll meet at the diner." I tell them hand out assignments and walk to the door. I smile leaving.

"He's in a good mood." Nick says staring at the spot Grissom just left.

"He has a girlfriend." Greg mentions and I turn my head to him.

"What makes you say that?" I ask my curiosity getting the better of me.

"He's been smiling a lot for the last 2 weeks and has been spending more time with us." He reasons.

"I guess, I never thought about it to much" I tell him standing to leave.

"I thought you would be the first to notice, Sar." Warrick says standing as well.

"Why?" I ask stopping as I head for the door.

"You do have a crush on him. No, you're in love with him." He says checking my shoulder as he passes.

"Not anymore, if he has a girlfriend." I say turning back to walk out before I say something before breakfast. Stopping as I run into a body in the doorway. Looking up I notice the look on his face and give him a small smile and a wink that no one else can see.

His smile comes back as he shifts off the doorway and addresses our friends. "You'll meet her tonight." He says before turning and walking away.

My jaw drops as I hear his words and watch as he walks back to his office.

"Did he…did he just admit...?" Catherine sputters out.

"I think so." Nick answers.

"Might want to pick your jaw up off the floor their Sar before the flies start swarming." Greg jokes.

I come out of my shock and head to Grissom's office.

I open the door and close it behind me. "I can't believe you said that." I tell him as he grabs his kit and turns to me.

He smiles at the look on my face, that I'm sure is still in shock. "It gives them something to keep them off my back for the rest of the shift and away from us while we work tonight. You ready to go?" he asks walking towards me. "I love you." He whispers as we opens the door and walks out.

"Me too." I tell him with a small smile as I walk past him to get my kit. "Meet you in the car?"

"Of course." He says walking away.

End of Shift.

Everyone is getting themselves together in the locker room. "I wonder what she looks like?" Greg asks out loud as she grabs her purse.

"I can't believe he's bringing her to breakfast. I know he knows you like him Sara." Catherine comments.

"It's okay really, I've been seeing someone too." I say before realizing what I said. I drop my head and inhale realizing what I just said.

"What?" Nick says. "Is that why you weren't home last week when I stopped by? Oh my god Sara when I called…" he shakes his head thinking back to the phone call he made last week. "Ewe, you could have called me back." He says.

I laugh, "Sorry Nicky, thought it was work."

"Always call back." He says laughing now too.

"My heart." Greg says as he holds his hand over his heart.

"Sorry Grego, I still love you." I tell him giving him a smile.

"I love you too, Sar." He smiles back.

"So who is he? Do we know him?" Catherine asks.

"Now I know why Griss invited you to breakfast to tell you, less questions." I laugh.

"Maybe I'll bring him next time. Come on, Grissom will be mad if we're all late." I say standing and grabbing my things before heading to my car.

The diner

I see them walk in and wave them over. I notice Sara twisting her hands as she talks, a nervous gesture I've noticed she has.

"Lets order and then we can talk." I tell them as they settle and Amy, a waitress that knows us walks over with a smile. She takes our orders and as she leaves all eyes turn to me.

"So?" Catherine asks.

"So?" I repeat. She rolls her eyes at me and huffs.

I smile at her, "Ask away Catherine."

"I thought you said she was coming." She's says looking at me.

I feel Sara shift next to me. I take her hand under the table and she squeezes it back.

"She's already here." I tell her and everyone looks confused and looks around. Catherine looks at me confused before turning to Sara whose head is down and she's biting her lip. "No." she whispers and everyone turns to look at her.

"What?" they all say.

She smiles and laughs. "I can't believe I didn't notice. God I'm so glad, I thought I'd have to take you out for drinks again." She says looking at Sara.

Sara laughs, "Not this time." She smiles back as she lets go of my hand and moves so our sides are touching. I wrap my arm around her and smile as I kiss her head.

"Oh my god." Greg says smiling. "How long?"

"When?" Nick asks at the same time.

"We're still waiting for Jim. He knows but I promised I wouldn't tell the story until he got here." I tell them smiling.

"I'm here." I hear as I see him grab a chair to join us. "You order for me?" he asks.

"I did." Sara says.

He nods and turns to the group. "You tell them yet?"

"They know Sara and I are together but haven't told the story yet." I tell him.

"By all means." He waves "Catherine must be dying."

"I am." She says, "so?" she asks again.

"We've been together for 2 years." Sara tells them. Smiling at their shocked faces. "We wanted to tell you guys so many times, but it never seemed like the right time. So much has happened the last 2 years and at the time we didn't know if it would work. Then it became something we had to do when they changed the policies. And…" I place a hand on her thigh. She turns to me and smiles. "Over talking again." She laughs.

I smile at her and turn back to the gang. "After the policy change we started some research to try and keep us all together and for us to be together. We were able to find a way and it will take place tomorrow. Catherine you are now in charge of Sara and Nick's evaluations, they will report to you."

Sara lifts her hand to brush hair from her face and I know Catherine will notice. I turn to watch as her face again changes to one of pure shock. She reaches across the table and grabs Sara's hand. Sara jumps and quickly pulls her arm back. I see the fear quickly enter and leave her eyes. She takes a deep breath as I see Catherine a bit shocked by the action. "Sorry." Catherine apologizes quickly.

"It's okay." Sara whispers as she turns into my side more. She takes another deep breath and turns back to the gang.

"You're engaged." Catherine states.

"Yes." Sara again says quietly as she pulls her hand to her chest.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Catherine says as the guys watch Sara carefully.

"It's okay, some things have come up these last few weeks and I've been a bit jumpy." Sara explains.

"Like what?" Greg asks and then sees all the eyes turn to glare at him. "Right non of my business." He says shrinking back into his seat.

"It's okay. It's about time I tell you guys a little about myself." She says moving closer still.

I tighten my hold on her and lean down to whisper in her ear. "You don't have to tell them anything."

She turns her face up and our eyes meet. "They deserve to know, they're our family, right?"

I smile and give her a quick kiss nodding. "Okay." I tell her softly.

Sara

I turn my face to them more and give them a small smile. "You know about my childhood." I start looking at the faces nodding. "Before Gil and I got together I was seeing someone and when Gil asked me to dinner I knew what that meant so I broke it off. He didn't take it to well." I started. I looked up at Gil and he gave me an encouraging smile and kissed my head holding me tighter. Taking the comfort I continued no longer able to look at them. I played with a button on Gil's shirt. "We had a great night." I smile remembering the date. "It was perfect. The next day I left for work." I pause taking a deep breath. "I trust you guys." I tell them looking up to them for the first time since starting. They all smile at me. "I got to my car and he was there. He started yelling about me cheating on him. I never did. He grabbed my arm and twisted it, pushed me against my car and tried to…" I couldn't say it. "Gil showed up then and pulled him off me. He called Jim and took me to the hospital. You know I fractured my wrist but that was how it happened. He was arrested and pled guilty. Last week was a hearing to see if he could be released due to good behavior. "

"Tell me he wasn't." Jim said from my side.

I shook my head. "Almost but then he saw me and said some things and his plea was denied." I told him. "The whole thing just brought on some things and has me a bit jumpy, but I'm seeing someone and its getting better but some things still affect me."

"We understand Sara." Nick says slowly reaching his hand across the table leaving it there for me to decide. I reach over and squeeze his hand and let it go.

"On to more pleasant things." Gil says kissing my head again and I sit back up. "We don't want to wait to get married we want to do it before work next week. We both put in for 3 days and it has been approved so Friday before work, if that will work for all of you. We want out family to be there." He smiles.

"Yes." They all reply.

"There is another thing we should tell them." I say looking at Gil.

He nods turning to the group. "Sahara is a 3 year old little girl we've had for about a month. Her parents died in a car crash and she was put into foster care. Her foster parents were abusive and Sara had worked the case. Say wouldn't let Sara leave and when she did she'd cry. We offered to foster her until there was a home for her, but we have been in the process of adopting her ourselves." Gil tells the team.

"She is still scared of strangers, but she has gotten better and we have told her of all the uncles and aunts that want to meet her and she is excited to have some family. We wanted to invite you over this weekend for dinner or breakfast to meet her." I tell them. Again facing shocked faces. Everyone nods to shocked to speak. "Friday okay with everyone?" I ask and receive nods again. "We will see you then." I say standing. I take Gil's hand and leave the diner.

Friday

"You ready for this?" I ask Sara as she walks into the kitchen. I look up and can't help but stare at the beauty in front of me. She walks to me and I embrace her as she nods. "The butterfly still sleeping?" again I receive a nod. "You okay Sara?"

"I am more than okay, love you." She smiles.

"Love you too." I smile kissing her head before the doorbell rings. "I got it." I let her go and turn before I leave the room. "You're beautiful." I see her smile and look down at her shorts and tank top she has on.

"Hey guys, did you all car pool?" I ask as everyone was standing on the other side of the door.

"A little." Catherine relied smiling. "Just excited to meet the new addition to the family."

"Uncle Gil." I hear as the teen squeezes through the door.

"Hi Lindsey." I give her a hug before ushering everyone into the house.

"Sara is in the Kitchen. Say is still asleep right now so lets all get drinks and get settled and I'll go get her." I tell them starting towards the kitchen.

"Daddy." I hear the small tearful voice.

I move to the little curly haired brunette and kneel in front of her. I bring my hand to her cheek to wipe the tears but she flinches so I drop my hand. "What is the matter butterfly?" I ask softly.

"I sorry. I sorry." She says wrapping her arms around herself crying.

I look her up and down to see if anything is wrong and I notice the wet cloths. "Did you wet the bed?" I ask quietly.

She nods still crying. "Sorry."

"It's okay butterfly. I am not mad. Come here. We'll get you cleaned up for the party okay." I tell her opening my arms for her.

"No mad, no hurt?" she asks looking shocked at me.

I can hear the intake of breaths around the room. "No butterfly, never, Mommy and I will never hurt you okay?" I tell her and she nods before she runs into my arms and I hug her tight. "Okay lets go." I turn and see Sara and she is smiling through some tears. "I'll be back." I tell her and she nods.

I finish cleaning Sahara up and put her bedding in the wash before walking back downstairs with her in my arms. Her head lying on my shoulder as we get to the living room where everyone is sitting. Sara gets up walks towards us and Sahara reaches for her. She takes her into her arms and Sahara cuddles into her as Sara sits and gestures me to do the same.

"So this is Sahara." Catherine says looking at the little girl whose head is lying against Sara's chest.

"This is our butterfly." I tell them running a hand down Sahara's back.

"Wove you daddy." She says quietly and Sara and I's eyes widen and look down at the little girl.

"Love you too." I quietly say back leaning to kiss her head.

"Mommy too?" she asks looking up at Sara with so much hope.

"Mommy too." Sara says kissing her head as a tear falls.

The team looks around and smiles at the intimate scene in front of them.

"So when will the adoption be finalized?" Jim asks

"We will know the day before the wedding." I tell him putting my attention back to the team.

Sara lifts Sahara and turns her towards the other people in the room so she can be introduced. "This is Sahara. Say, these are your Uncles Nick, Warrick, and Greg, Aunt Catherine, and Grandpa Jim."

"Grandpa?" Jim asks emotionally.

"Yes." Sara says smiling. "I have no family, you all have been my family so if you except the roles then yes that is what we think of you all in our lives." She says smiling at the emotion flashing through their faces.

"You look like your mommy." Warrick says leaning a bit closer. "Its weird but true." he finishes his thought.

"It is." I say as I look at my beautiful girls. "I never really thought about it but… same curly hair, smile, stubbornness."

"Hey." I here Sara protest next to me.

I just smile at her and kiss her cheek "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." She smiles back.

"I bootiful?" Sahara asks looking at me then the rest of the group before talking again. "Daddy say mommy always bootiful." I see Sara blush as I feel my own cheeks do the same.

"Yes butterfly very beautiful." I kiss her head and she moves to my lap smiling.

"How old are you Sahara?" Nick asks smiling at her.

She looks at her finger and looks at Sara waiting for her nod of approval before showing Nick. "You got it baby." Sara tells her affectionately brushing a curl from her face. Sahara raises her hand as her smile widens.

"This many." She tells him.

"Wow 3 years old, you are old." He emphasizes.

"No, you old." She says crossing her little arms and giving him a look I know well.

"So much Sara in that look, it's scary." Greg says moving back.

I see Sara smile before I hear the giggle. "You better be." she tells Greg.

"Don't turn my niece against me already. My heart can't take this." He says dramatically falling in his seat and clutching his heart.

"Oh no, mommy his heart hurt, he need help." Say says climbing off of my lap and rushing to Greg putting her little hand on his cheek. "Mommy save you, she save me, no worry." She says so seriously.

"Butterfly he was just joking his heart doesn't really hurt." Sara says kneeling, next to the scared little girl, taking her hand back seeing the emotion in her eyes as Greg opens his eyes.

"No hurt?" she says looking from Sara to Greg who shook his head.

"No baby, just teasing. See…" Sara says pointing to Greg who sits up straight smiling at the little girl.

"No funny." She says glaring at Greg.

"It really is scary." Greg says as the twin looks stare at him. He leans over tickling the little brunette a bit before apologizing. "I'm sorry shorty, didn't mean to scare you its just a joke between mommy and I. Wow I cant believe I just said that, Sara a mommy." He says looking at his best friend.

"Me either." She tells him.

"I no shorty, right daddy?" she turns to me.

"No you will probably be tall like mommy by the looks of it." I tell her.

"Yay, me just like mommy." She says smiling at Sara who smiles back.

"Food is ready if we want to eat." Sara announces.

"Me…me…" Sahara says jumping.

"Okay lets go." I say getting up and walking after her as everyone else follows.

They eat and get Sara's mini me to giggle and loosen up.


End file.
